Selling the House
by iwannagibbs
Summary: Jethro is finally ready to let go of his house. He's having trouble leaving for the last time and Sarah comes to his rescue.


Selling the House

Jethro Gibbs is sitting in the dark, on the stairs, in his house. Most people who know Gibbs-or think they do-would assume he is brooding. He is not. Given his history and the many years he spent brooding in this very house, that assumption would be natural. These days though he doesn't do much brooding. Hasn't for the last several years in fact and certainly not since he got involved with the former Secretary of the Navy who he is now happy to call his wife. That is certainly not something he ever thought he'd say again; "his wife". Now though he's happy to say he's married and he's enjoying it very much.

What is Gibbs doing sitting alone on the stairs? Well, he came to the house to replace a kitchen cabinet door and he just hasn't left yet. He's sitting on the stairs because there is no furniture in the house so the stairs are his only choice. The door had to be replaced because he took the original one; the one Kelly had carved her initials on with his pocketknife all those years ago.

If he's not brooding on these hard steps what's he doing? He's remembering. He's listening. He's saying goodbye. He's thinking about his future.

Let's go back a ways to understand what's going on with Gibbs this evening.

A little over two years ago Gibbs started seeing Sarah Porter who was the Secretary of the Navy at the time, on a personal basis. Then he got shot, almost died and their relationship became public. She resigned her position some months later and things got better and better for the couple. About eight months ago Jethro and Sarah went on a 10 day vacation to a tropical island and came home engaged to be married. They actually talked about getting married before they came home but the morning after they got engaged they decided to wait until they could have Sarah's daughter and mom with them. Gibbs wanted Ducky to share that happy occasion too so they waited and got married in July with all the important people in their lives there to celebrate with them.

During their relationship Gibbs and Sarah had split their time between their respective homes and that was fine with Gibbs. The house he lived in was the only home he'd had since he was a young Marine and of course it was where he and Shannon planned to live forever and raise their family. It was the home they brought Kelly home to and the only place Gibbs could find any solace when they were gone. He had never planned to move. He brought 3 wives to this house without any thought of living elsewhere with them. Each time one of them left he went back to living alone and he never cared.

Something different happened when he got involved with Sarah though. She lived in a beautiful, comfortable home with her daughter and Jethro liked spending time there. The idea of her moving to his house never occurred to Jethro because right up until the moment Sarah proposed to him, Jethro didn't expect them to be living together permanently. He was happy with the life they had until he wasn't. Once he realized he didn't want to live alone anymore and happily accepted Sarah's proposal, he knew in the back of his mind he would eventually be selling his house.

There are some pretty bad memories in this house that's for sure but today Jethro was thinking about all the good memories he had here. After all, this was where his daughter lived her whole life. Jethro could close his eyes and see her scooting down these very stairs on her bottom, learning to walk in the living room and running to greet him when he came home at night. He remembers all the 'Welcome Home' signs Kelly made him when he returned from a deployment. Of course, he could also remember all the great times he and Shannon had here. All the late nights they sat in front of the fireplace talking about their future and all the nights they spent making love in the bedroom he had avoided for almost 20 years after she was gone.

Good memories of furniture and dollhouses being built. Memories of poker nights and lady friends and his dad visiting. And of course, the more recent memories of Sarah being right by his side as he recovered from being shot in Iraq. For years Jethro had been haunted by all that would never happen in this house. He found it almost impossible to let go of the life he couldn't have. It took almost dying in the dirt in Iraq, a superb surgeon who became a true friend and a woman who refused to give up on him to convince Jethro he still had a lot of life to live. Yes, today he could sit in his house and not be afraid to let the memories flow. Today the good memories were more powerful than the darkness.

Probably the main reason Jethro never considered moving was that in this house he could close his eyes and in the quiet he could hear his beloved Shannon calling him to dinner. He could hear her laughing and he could hear her tell him she loved him and would love him forever. Kelly's sweet baby voice babbling in her bed early in the morning and her squeals of delight when he would chase her down the hall still echoed through this old house when Jethro sat quiet and alone. He could hear her reading to him and singing and laughing with her mom in the kitchen. Moving away from this house felt wrong to Jethro as long as he could still hear the voices of his girls.

As the years went by Jethro found he had to concentrate a little more to hear Shannon's voice but Kelly's was still right there anytime he allowed it to sneak into his head. He didn't really believe in spirits and all that stuff even though he did seem to hear from his old boss a lot, so it wasn't like he thought Kelly was still here in the house. He just worried that if he moved he wouldn't ever be able to hear her again. Then one night about a year ago he was alone, sitting on the patio at Sarah's house thinking about their future and he heard Kelly in his head clear as a bell. She was laughing and singing just like when she was alive and that's when Jethro began to think maybe he could move if Sarah ever wanted him to.

Once they were married Jethro had no intention of living apart from him new wife and he couldn't ask her to move in with him. His house was more bachelor pad than family home so the choice was fairly easy; Jethro would sell his house. Sarah told him she understood his attachment to the old house and that if he wanted to live there she would be okay with that; after some remodeling of course. They actually discussed that idea for a while but in the end Jethro decided he was ready to move ahead. Besides he didn't want to uproot Megan from her lifelong home even though she was soon off to college. Jethro knew she'd still be coming home for the next few years and he wanted her to come back to the only home she'd ever known.

Sarah's house had everything he could want, a very comfortable couch facing a real fireplace, a walk-in shower big enough for two, and a king size bed. And of course, it had Sarah. What it didn't have was a basement. Unlike most homes in the area, Sarah's was a one-level home so there was no place for a workshop. Luckily, there was a large backyard that easily accommodated a new workshop that Jethro had finally finished right before Thanksgiving. He and Sarah spent the weekend after Thanksgiving cleaning out his basement and now Jethro had a new, spacious, well-lit place to work on projects and have his alone time. There was also a comfortable couch, clean glasses for bourbon, and a mini-fridge. Sarah sometimes visited and kept him company while he was working on a project and Jethro couldn't have been happier to have her there.

Even though the basement was cleared out and all of Jethro's clothes and personal stuff had been moved to Sarah's house, nothing was being done to sell Jethro's house. Jethro was thinking now about how Sarah just let that go and never questioned his intentions or what he was waiting for. That was just one of the things Jethro loved about his wife; she was supremely patient with him and never tried to force her opinion or timeline on him. Finally though just after the first of the year, she seemed to know he needed a little push to move forward. They were on the couch enjoying a quiet Friday night with a good fire going when Sarah broached the subject of listing the house with a realtor. She had a friend who would be happy to talk to Jethro when he was ready, she said. That led to the first real discussion they'd had about the house since Thanksgiving. Jethro told her he'd think about it. He knew he needed to do something but he just wasn't ready. Sarah had said okay and kissed him that was the end of that discussion.

A couple of weeks after that prompt from his wife Jethro met a young Marine Gunnery Sergeant while working a case. The Marine and his wife were part of a group of service members bilked out of their savings by a ring of identity thieves. By the time the case was over Jethro had taken a strong interest in the young Gunny and wanted to help him get back on his feet. During one of the interviews in their apartment the wife, Dana Weston, had told Jethro they had been saving for years to get their own house and now, with their savings gone they were going to be stuck in the apartment. They had an eight- month old son and desperately wanted to have their own house. Of course, Jethro knew immediately what he wanted to do.

After that conversation Jethro told Sarah he had found someone he wanted to sell the house to. She listened to the story and agreed with Jethro that his plan was perfect. Jethro took the young Marine to lunch the next day and offered to sell him his house for much less than market value. The young man was stunned and quickly took Jethro up on his offer to show him and his wife the house if he was interested. Once the young couple saw the house, they couldn't believe what Jethro was offering. He explained that he knew it needed some work but that it was well maintained and completely sound and ready to be lived in. As it turned out, Gunny Weston was very handy with any sort of home repair and his father was as well so they were happy to have a fixer-upper. The deal was struck on a handshake and a week later Jethro signed the papers giving possession of his house to a young family he hoped would be as happy there as he and Shannon had been.

That paperwork gave the Westons possession of the house effective tomorrow which was why Jethro had come to the house to replace the cabinet door today. Once he'd done that, he walked around the yard remembering flower beds he and Shannon had planted, the swing set and sandbox Kelly had played on and the shrub that had hidden her 'time capsule'. He took one last look through the upstairs, the basement and the main floor and then he sat down on the stairs to think. He was happy with his decision and the idea of a little boy running around the house made him smile. It was just that leaving for the last time and never coming back here was harder than he expected it to be. It felt like something was unfinished here and Jethro needed to figure out what was holding him back before he could leave for the last time.

While Jethro was lost in his memories in his old house, Sarah was at home worrying about him. He had called her hours ago to let her know he was stopping at the house after work to replace the cabinet door but that should have taken only a few minutes. He should have been home long ago. Sarah knew Jethro had struggled with the idea of selling his house. They had talked about it several times once they decided to marry and she had encouraged him to take his time and if he decided to keep the house that was fine with her. She preferred to live in her house but she would have lived in a tent as long as Jethro was there. The fact that Jethro was giving up his house and most importantly his basement was not lost on Sarah.

One day in early fall Sarah found Jethro in the backyard measuring the distances from the garage to the back fence and the width of the yard. That was when she knew he was seriously thinking of selling his own house. She approached him that day and jokingly asked if he was considering them building a pool.

"Are you serious? Do you want a pool?"

The look on his face was priceless and Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She knew exactly what he was measuring for and it certainly was not a pool.

"No sweetheart, I do not want a pool. I'm just kidding. I want you to build a shop back here so you have a place to escape to when you need it. And a place to build that cedar chest you promised me."

Jethro had hugged her and laughed.

"You're pretty smart aren't you?"

"I know you. Is there enough room here to do what you want?"

"Oh yeah. I need to check some things out in terms of permits and stuff but I'm sure it can be done."

They stood in the yard together that day and planned the shop that now sat just outside the garage and blended perfectly with the yard and the rest of the neighborhood. Sarah had insisted on quality lighting, room for a couch and a cabinet for clean glasses; no more drinking out of nail jars. She told Jethro Mason jars were fine as long as they were clean and used only for drinking. He had happily agreed.

Pulling herself back to the moment, Sarah tried calling her absent husband but got no answer. She contemplated going to the house but decided to give him some more time. Instead she fixed herself a snack and sat down at the bar with the photo album Megan had given them for Christmas. The first picture was of the three of them taken at the wedding. Sarah loved the picture because of the look of happiness on Jethro's face. He told her later that picture meant so much to him because it showed him as part of a family and that was everything to him. There were many pictures from the wedding and some that Megan had taken of them over the past couple of years.

One of Sarah's favorite pictures was one she had taken of Jethro and Megan back when Jethro was still recovering from being shot in Iraq. He and Megan were sitting at his dining table playing cards. The picture captured Jethro looking at Megan, waiting for her to play a card and even though Jethro still looked tired and thin, the look on his face was pure joy. Those had been somewhat trying times for them as a couple but whenever Megan was around Jethro seemed to be better. He was calmer and infinitely patient with Megan when he often was not with Sarah or with himself. Any doubts Sarah had about staying with Jethro, few though they were, were erased when she watched him with her daughter. Of course, Megan loved Jethro and had made no secret of the fact she wanted the two of them together.

Looking through the photos, Sarah got caught up in memories much as Jethro was while sitting in the dark at home. She replayed their first kiss; the one that had taken place right here in this kitchen. Fast forward to the first time they made love and then back to the time she learned he had been shot and was near death. Sarah tried not to think about that too much but today, for some reason, she let those memories come. She remembered her assistant giving her the news that Agent Gibbs had been shot on a mission in Iraq and was likely not going to survive. The news was delivered in a businesslike manner because of her position as the Secretary of the Navy and thus, Agent Gibbs' boss in a roundabout way. Of course, her assistant didn't know at the time his boss and Agent Gibbs were lovers. Being the astute young man he was, he quickly understood he had just delivered this particular news to a woman who was more than Agent Gibbs' boss.

At the time of the Iraq incident, Sarah and Jethro's relationship was not public knowledge but when he returned to the States that changed. Sarah thought back to the morning she walked into Jethro's hospital room and told him for the first time that she loved him. She didn't know at the time if their relationship would survive public scrutiny or even Jethro's need for privacy but by the grace of God and a lot of hard work on their part, it did. And it flourished. Especially after she resigned her position and they were no longer of much interest to the social media hounds in DC.

Sarah looked at the clock and saw it was 6:40. She called Jethro again but there was no answer. She decided to wait another 20 minutes and then go to the house. Sarah knew Jethro was ready to sell the house but she also knew taking that final step had been difficult. If he was still at the house she knew he was going to need some support and loving tonight. Of course, she was ready and willing to provide both.

Turning the page of the photo album Sarah found a picture that evoked some very pleasant memories. It was a picture she took of the two of them on the beach the morning after Jethro accepted her proposal. Sarah closed her eyes and let the memories sweep her away.

"_Will you marry me Jetho?"_

"_Yes."_

_Those 6 words changed their lives forever; for the best. They celebrated their engagement long into the night and Sarah was very sure she would remember that night forever and always with a smile on her face. They had decided to get married on the island before they went home. Sarah woke up very early the next morning and managed to sneak out of the bungalow leaving an exhausted Jethro sound asleep. She wasn't surprised he was so tired; they had made love over and over again that night and it was only the fact that she needed to use the bathroom that got Sarah out of bed. _

_Sarah was standing at the edge of the water watching the sun come up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and very familiar lips caressed her neck. _

"_Umm, good morning love."_

"_Mornin_' _beautiful. How long have you been up?"_

"_Not long. Nature called and then I couldn't resist being out here since we're going home tomorrow."_

"_Big day today."_

"_Yes."_

_Jethro heard a note of uncertainty in her reply. He moved to stand in front of her so he could look her in the eyes. First,_ _he kissed her a proper good morning kiss then he held her face in his big hands and tilted her head up so she'd look at him._

"_Wanna_ _change your mind?"_

_His voice was soft and full of love and Sarah wondered again how he always knew what she was thinking. _

"_About what?"_

"_Anything. Getting married for instance."_

"_Absolutely not. Do you?"_

"_Not a chance. But maybe we should wait until we get home. You know_ _so your mom and Megan can be there. And Ducky. I'd like Ducky to be there."_

"_Thank you,_ _Jethro! How did you know?"_

"_Lucky guess. And, we did make that decision in the heat of the moment so to speak. Plus, I really do want Ducky to be at my very last wedding."_

"_So,_ _you're sure about getting married? I did sort of spring it on you so if you're not ready it's okay."_

"_Hey, I spent most of the time you were gone yesterday trying to figure out how I was going to convince you we couldn't go on like we were. I do not want to go home_ _and go back to living apart. I want to wake up with you every damn day from now on. And come home to you every night. And_ _I want all the rest of whatever life has for us forever, however long that might be."_

_Sarah wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and kissed him for a long time. The sun came up and the water splashed against their ankles but as far as they knew nothing else existed in the world except them. _

"_Jethro, I will spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to marry you as soon as possible but yes,_ _I do want to wait until we get home. Thank you for knowing I need that. My mom and Megan would be happy for us but I think they will be even happier if they get to do some planning!"_

"_Yes, I'm sure that's true. So, now that we have the day free what shall we do?"_

_They spent the day playing in the water and sitting in the shade talking about the wedding and what living together_ _would be like. Naps were definitely in order by late morning but when Jethro woke her up kissing her and running his hand up and down her leg, Sarah was more than happy to wake up and participate in another round of sweet lovemaking. She never got enough of Jethro when they were intimate. He was a generous and thoughtful lover who always seemed to care more about what she wanted or needed than himself. He had never disappointed her or left her dissatisfied._ _Exhausted yes, dissatisfied no. _

Sarah's phone rang and she closed the photo album hoping Jethro was calling. Not Jethro. Megan was checking in with her mom and they talked for about 10 minutes catching up on Megan's school and friends and Sarah told her about Jethro being at the house for so long.

"He's probably just sorting himself out about not having his own house anymore. You know how he feels about that house."

"I do know. That's why I'm worried. Maybe he's having second thoughts about selling."

"Mom, Jethro is happy with you at home. He doesn't regret getting married and moving to our house. He's happy about that Marine family buying the house. You know how long it takes him to process some stuff."

"How do you know all that?"

"Jethro and I talk you know. He calls me every now and then to check up on me. It's sweet. Don't spend even a second thinking Jethro's not 100% happy with you and what you two have."

"Thank you, sweetie. I know Jethro's happy I just worry about him. The past can be a terrible source of pain for him."

"But he has you now. He's not trying to get though stuff by himself anymore."

You're right. He's probably just double-checking things. I'm going over there now. Megan, I'm glad you and Jethro are close."

"Me too. He's a great guy mom and I love him. Go get him and take him home."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Bye sweetheart, behave yourself."

"Right mom, you too."

Sarah grabbed her wallet and keys and headed to her car. The idea that Jethro was calling Megan on his own warmed her heart. She had always tried to be sensitive to the pain Jethro still felt at the absence of his own daughter. The fact that he and Megan were so fond of each other right from the beginning had been a blessing that Sarah did not take for granted. She had several friends whose teenagers had sabotaged their mothers' dating life and Sarah cringed at the idea of that. Megan had never been anything but supportive of her being with Jethro. Of course, it didn't hurt that he had rescued her from her kidnappers.

Car headlights shining in the front door drew Jethro's attention and he realized he was sitting in the dark. That meant he was supposed to be home quite a while ago. The car lights undoubtedly belonged to Sarah. She was coming to check on him because she worried about him. Jethro hadn't had a woman worry about him in decades and it had taken him a while to get used to the idea. He found he kinda liked it. Jethro had spent a lot of time over the past year or so trying to understand how he'd been lucky enough to have Sarah Porter fall in love with him. He hadn't had much luck figuring out that puzzle but these days he didn't care; he just enjoyed the life they had together and promised himself every day he wouldn't screw it up.

He heard a car door close and moments later his beautiful, sweet, fiercely protective wife walked in the front door.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi my love, why are you sitting on the stairs in the dark?"

"Well it wasn't dark when I sat down and with all the furniture gone this is the only place to sit. I guess I've been here longer than I realized."

"I was worried when you didn't come home. I called but you didn't answer."

Jethro reached for his phone and realized it wasn't clipped on his pants. "Must have left my phone in the truck. You know better than to worry about me."

"Yes, I do but still..."

"And I love you for it."

Jethro pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Jethro, are you okay? I know selling the house has been hard. Are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm fine. Just got caught up in memories I guess. No second thoughts. I love your-our-house and I love living there with you. Of course, I'd love living anywhere with you!"

"That's nice to hear. Good memories or bad ones?"

"Mostly good ones these days. Really, the bad ones don't include Shannon and Kelly; those are all good ones. Bad memories are mostly about ex-wives and assorted gunfire. Those don't bother me anymore. The sadness in this house was mostly self-inflicted. You know, years spent wanting what I couldn't have."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jethro's arm and leaned into him. She loved the feel of her husband, his strength and courage managed to mask his softer side but not from Sarah. She was fortunate enough to see that softer, gentle side every single day.

Sarah sensed something was going on with her husband besides a trip down memory lane. If Megan was right and Jethro was okay with selling the house, he shouldn't still be sitting on these hard stairs in the dark. She waited a few minutes and then decided she needed to give him an opening to talk to her.

"Jethro, what's on your mind? I know selling the house has been difficult. After all you and Shannon were going to live here forever and raise your..."

Jethro held up his hand and Sarah stopped. For a moment he was quiet then he stood up and pulled her to her feet. He led her to the back door and they walked outside to the deck. It was a cool night but the chill Sarah was feeling wasn't from the weather. Jethro wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Shannon and I might not have lived here forever. We would have outgrown this house and moved to a bigger place. I want to tell you something that I've never told anyone else. Not even Ducky."

Jethro loosened his hold on her and kissed her on the forehead. Sarah looked her husband in the eyes and waited.

"When Shannon was killed she was pregnant."

The silence was deafening in the backyard. For a moment Sarah forgot to breathe and Jethro just stood there looking at her.

"Oh my god, Jethro. I'm so sorry."

"I know."

Sarah knew there was more coming so she simply leaned into him and waited. Jethro took a deep breath and went on.

"A month or so after I got home from the hospital after Kuwait, I got a box of some of my stuff that got left behind when I got hurt. I put it in a closet and forgot about it. When I was transferred out here with Mike, I packed it up and brought it with me but I still hadn't opened it. I put it in the basement and forgot about it again. Then one night after Diane moved out I was hunting for something and I came across it. I guess I wanted to make myself more miserable so I opened it and among some junk I found a letter Shannon had sent me just a couple of days before she was killed. I'd never seen it because I was injured and evaced before it got to me. It's a miracle I ever got it."

Jethro stopped and took some deep breaths and held onto Sarah a little tighter.

"She was just a couple of months along and she hadn't told anyone yet. I guess nobody bothered to check that since it was obvious how she died. When I read that letter I fell apart completely. I sat on the floor and cried for what seemed like hours. I drank most of a bottle of Jack and I had my weapon in my hand the whole time. That was the second and last time I wanted to kill myself. I had the gun out and the bourbon and I was ready to go. I imagine the fact that I passed out drunk is what saved my life. It was like starting all over in the grief process. I hadn't made that much progress in that area anyway and finding out I'd lost another child was just too much. That was a very dark time but I never told anyone what was wrong with me. Mike just figured it about being back here so he never pressed me. I guess I finally managed to put it all away. Like I did everything back then."

Jethro felt Sarah shudder against him so he rubbed her back and held on tighter still. He didn't know why, but he had to tell Sarah all of it. Not even Ducky knew this part of his life and he couldn't hold onto it all by himself any longer. He had never felt like any other woman he'd been with could hear this story and not try to "fix" it or smother him with pity. He knew Sarah could handle it and would know how to handle him too. She was proving that right now by not saying anything but holding onto him as if she knew exactly what he needed. And she did.

"I've always imagined it was a boy. We had tried so many times and Shannon had a couple of miscarriages after Kelly. She was so excited. I could tell by her letter even all those years later."

Jethro was almost rambling but Sarah kept silent and let him go on.

"Anyway, I'm not sure what that has to do with selling the house or me sitting in the dark for hours but I wanted to tell you. Needed to tell you. That's it. Thank you for hearing all that."

Sarah waited a few moments so she could gather her thoughts and also give Jethro time to relax.

"Thank you for trusting me with this. I know there is nothing I can say that will make those memories any easier to live with. I hope it helps you to know that I share just a little bit of your loss and the pain that comes with it just like I do your loss of Kelly. I don't know what stopped you that night Jethro, but I thank God for whatever it was. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Somehow it does help that you know. I hate secrets and this isn't something I've intentionally kept from you. It's just such a long held, private grief that I've never even thought about telling anyone else."

"I'm no shrink and maybe Grace would know how to explain it but maybe you decided to tell me because it's one last thing connected to the house that you feel ready to let go of."

"That makes sense. It has sure taken a long time for me to find you; to find a woman I can trust with this one, last secret. Should we go home?"

"Definitely."

Jethro followed Sarah back into the house, locked the back door and then the front door as they exited the house for probably the last time. Jethro stood with his hand on the doorknob for a moment then smiled and followed his wife to her car.

"I'll be right behind you," he said as he closed her door for her.

"I have supper ready so let's have a fire and some couch time."

"Perfect."

On the way home to his wife and his 'new' house, Jethro realized he felt a sense of peace and contentment he had not felt since he left his family behind to go to war. Coming home wounded to bury that family had derailed his life completely and it had taken him all these years to get back on the right track. He had made a life of course over the years. He had a very successful career and some good friends. He had lived a full life there was no doubt about that but there had always been something missing; something that kept him from being totally free of the suffocating grief he'd felt for so long. Or maybe it wasn't something that was missing at all. Maybe it was that horrible secret that he had held onto just like he had held onto the secret of Shannon and Kelly for so long. He had kept them a secret in order to keep them for himself. From the very beginning he'd felt if he talked about Shannon and particularly Kelly, he was losing part of them. He had wanted to keep them all to himself so he never told anyone, including of course 3 ex-wives, about his lost family. He had never forgotten about his other lost child of course, and had made an unconscious decision all those years ago to keep that one last fragment of his family all for himself.

Why had he decided to tell Sarah about the pregnancy tonight? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was because it was the last secret he had and selling the house was the last step in saying goodbye to his past. He didn't want to have secrets from Sarah. It had never bothered him to keep secrets before but with Sarah it didn't feel right. He had told her everything else so it just seemed natural to share this last, sad secret with her. He trusted her to know just what to do and say and tonight she had proved him right. Again.

Life was good and as he pulled in the driveway behind her, he knew Sarah was just the person to help him make the most of that good life.

End


End file.
